Ngidam Kereta
by Half Eclipse
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata yang tengah hamil muda menginginkan sesuatu? Bukannya memenuhi, Naruto malah mengacaukannya?


**A/N:**

Sebuah cerita ringan untuk mewarnai pagi kita, hihihi ...

Silakan tuangkan kritik dan saran atau _flame_ juga bolehhh ...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **NaruGankster ft. ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngidam Kereta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah ayunya yang putih kian pias. Rona yang biasa menyepuh pipi lenyap. Bibir sewarna persik pun menghilang, terganti dengan pasi. Berkali-kali tangannya terangkat menutup mulut. Saat gejolak di dalam perutnya membuncah. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

" _Hoeeekkk_ ..."

Seluruh isi perut yang didominasi air tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia pun membasuh mulut dan tangannya yang kotor dengan air keran. Lama ia berdiri menatap cermin. Sungguh berantakan penampilannya saat ini. Wajah pucat dan rambut acak-acakan, ditambah peluh bercucuran membasahi, membuat rambut indahnya kian lepek menempel di dahi dan pipinya.

"Aku sudah mirip hantu saja," keluhnya.

Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Mengambil segelas air hangat, meminumnya dan duduk di ruang tengah. Ia mendongak, pandangannya berpendar, menyusur satu demi satu jengkal di ruang kecil tersebut. Dari sudut ke sudut bisa ia sapu dalam satu kali tatapan. Artinya, ruangan yang ia tempati ini memang kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengan rumah Hyuuga, tempat dirinya dulu tinggal.

Ia tersenyum, netra ametisnya menyipit. Rumah ini memang kecil, bahkan jika bisa disebut sebagai rumah. Faktanya ini hanyalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terdiri dari beberapa petak ruang. Peralatan yang ada pun sebatas peralatan yang benar-benar diperlukan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

Sejak dulu, ia mengenal tempat ini sebagai tempat yang istimewa. Sebab di sinilah laki-laki itu tinggal. Bocah laki-laki yang mampu meraih perhatiannya, mampu membuatnya tertawa, mampu mencipta semangat yang sempat menghilang dalam dirinya hanya dengan melihat bocah itu berusaha. Lalu bocah itu beranjak remaja. Semangat yang dirinya miliki kian kuat diiringi dengan tekad yang bulat. Ibarat kayu bakar kering, semua yang pemuda itu lakukan menjadi pemicu api semangat bagi dirinya untuk menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Meski tak sebanding dengan teman-temannya seangkatan, ia tak peduli. Bukan demi klannya, bukan demi teman-temannya, melainkan demi ia bisa berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda itu suatu saat kelak. Demi ia bisa berjuang bersama pemuda itu dan mengabdi pada Konoha. Dan demi ia bisa menjadi _kunoichi_ yang pantas bersanding dengan _shinobi_ sehebat pemuda itu.

Dan perang dunia keempat menjadi bukti yang nyata bahwa apa yang ia perjuangkan telah ia capai. Ia mampu mengejar ketertinggalan dan berada di tingkat yang sama dengan teman-temannya. Ia mampu membuat klan Hyuuga terutama sang ayah bangga. Ia mampu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Konoha kuat.

Dan ia mampu meraih impian cintanya untuk hidup bersama laki-laki itu.

Ya, laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi. Laki-laki yang dulu begitu ditakuti lantaran monster rubah hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Laki-laki yang kini justru menjadi seorang pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ , laki-laki yang kini begitu dihormati oleh orang-orang, termasuk yang dulu pernah meremehkannya.

Laki-laki yang kini menjadi suaminya. Laki-laki panutan dan penyelamat hidupnya. Menjadi sosok ayah bagi jabang bayi yang tinggal di dalam perutnya.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Menundukkan kepala menatap perut yang tertutup lapisan pakaian. Ia elus perut itu dan berbisik, "Mari kita berikan kejutan pada ayah."

"Aku pulang ..."

Teriakan berat dari arah luar menyentaknya. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat datang, Naruto- _kun_ ," balasnya.

Pria di ambang pintu bergeming. Tertegun menatap dirinya dari ujung atas hingga bawah. Membuat dirinya kikuk dan merasa tidak nyaman dipandang semacam itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, bergegas menghampiri sang istri dan memeluknya.

"Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat."

Perlahan Naruto membimbing wanita itu dan duduk di sofa. Sofa yang baru ia beli sebulan lalu dari uang hasil menjalankan misi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto memincingkan matanya. Ia tampak tidak percaya. Wajah pucat dan badan lemas begitu dibilang baik-baik saja.

Naruto menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sang istri.

"Kau demam," ucapnya panik.

"Aku akan membawamu kepada Sakura- _chan_. Tunggulah sebentar."

Naruto kalang kabut. Mengabaikan tatapan memelas Hinata, pria itu sudah akan menggendong wanita mungil itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tunggu dulu, aku mau bicara," desah Hinata.

Wanita itu mendorong pelan tubuh kekar suaminya. Lantas memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya. Yang ditatap hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengangkat rambutnya menjadi ikatan tinggi. Sempat terhenti sebab perutnya kembali bergejolak. Namun sebisa mungkin ia bertahan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sekarang.

Mata piasnya membagi tatapan lembut yang disambut oleh binar safir yang bercahaya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya ...," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, ia sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Apa?"

Hinata terkikik geli, Naruto sungguh tidak sabaran jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya. Wanita itu meraih tangan besar sang suami dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh perut ratanya.

"Aku hamil," lanjutnya.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Suasana termakan keheningan. Tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan jika ada sebutir kancing terjatuh pun mungkin suaranya akan terdengar.

 _Tik ... tok ... tik ... tok ..._

Mengingatkanku pada film "Frozen".

Netra biru itu membelalak setelah sekian detik. Memberi tahu Hinata bahwa pemilik safir itu baru saja menyadari apa makna di balik kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Hinata semakin berusaha meredam tawa.

"Ha-hamil?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tak lama tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Nyaris terjungkal jika lengan kokoh Naruto tak segera menariknya. Pria itu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Sebenarnya Hinata bahagia saat dipeluk oleh orang yang teramat ia cintai. Hanya saja, ada dua masalah di sini, pertama pelukan erat itu membuat dadanya tertekan hingga ia merasa sesak saat bernapas.

"Se-sesak."

Kedua, bau badan Naruto setelah pulang misi melelahkan berhari-hari, sudah pasti bukan bau yang enak untuk dicium. Terlebih saat ini ia tengah hamil muda, penciumannya menjadi sensitif.

"Ba-bau."

Dua kata itu menyadarkan Naruto akan kebodohannya. Ia melepas pelukan mautnya dan tertawa canggung. Air mata yang sedianya ingin ia sembunyikan kini terlihat. Pipinya basah. Ametis Hinata membola, tidak menyangka pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ itu menangis. Ia mengusap pipi Naruto dan membelainya perlahan.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku terharu."

Lantas mereka terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan. Memori masa lalu keduanya mendadak berputar. Ketika keduanya masih bocah yang tak saling kenal hingga ke detik di mana mereka mengucap janji di hadapan altar. Kendati berbeda adegan, seakan pandangan mereka mengamati layar yang sama. Semburat jingga tersepuh, rasa itu masih bersisa.

" _Oh_ ya, Hinata tidak menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sepertinya pahlawan kita berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk Hinata. Tidak salah, ia mendengar dari teman-teman dan senior-seniornya yang telah menikah, bahwa saat hamil muda biasanya seorang wanita menginginkan sesuatu atau beberapa hal yang aneh-aneh. Istilahnya "ngidam". Maka laki-laki itu bertanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sudah siap untuk memenuhi apa pun yang Hinata minta nanti.

Hinata, wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu, menunduk. Jemarinya bertaut dan saling mengetuk, kebiasaan lamanya ketika ia tengah gugup.

"A-ada," lirihnya.

Mata Naruto membiru terang, kian bersemangat, "Hinata menginginkan apa?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu bahkan turun dari sofa dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Menggenggam tangan sang wanita.

"A-aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto tercengang. Sesederhana itukah keinginan Hinata? Bukan ingin makan buah yang berbentuk tangan atau apa pun itu? naruto menelan ludah tak percaya. Lantas sebersit ide melintas. Tadi saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto membaca selebaran yang tertempel di dinding sebuah toko. Dari selembar kertas itulah ia mendapat informasi bahwa baru saja ada peresmian kereta dan jalurnya di Konoha. Malam nanti adalah malam uji coba dan Naruto ingin ia bersama Hinata menaikinya.

Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menolak permintaan sesimpel itu. Terlebih dirinya ingat bagaimana Shikamaru berkata bahwa jika keinginan sang ibu hamil muda tidak dituruti, nanti anak yang ia lahirkan akan cacat. Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita akan jalan-jalan naik kereta."

Naruto berdiri dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara. Lagaknya bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Meskipun bingung, Hinata tertawa juga. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di benak wanita itu, tapi ia abaikan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_."

* * *

 **\- Ngidam Kereta -**

* * *

Wajah sepasang suami istri itu terlihat aneh. Sepuh merah menjalari pipi dan mereka enggan untuk saling pandang. Sementara tangan mereka menggenggam. _Ah_ rasanya seperti kembali lagi ke masa pacaran. Mereka tampak malu-malu.

Benarkah demikian?

" _Kyaaa_ ..."

Teriakan Hinata dan tubuhnya yang nyaris oleng membuat Naruto sigap menangkap dan memeluknya erat. Tikungan barusan cukup runcing hingga membuat kereta berbelok tajam dan rodanya nyaris lepas dari lintasan. Hinata merasa takut, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Salah waktu sedikit saja bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh tadi. Bagaimanapun dalam kondisi hamil, ia tidak bisa maksimal menggunakan _cakra_ , bukan?

Hinata menggigil. Bukan karena rasa takut barusan, melainkan sebab tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto ia abaikan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kedinginan jika angin saja sedemikian kencang? Ditambah kondisinya yang lemah bawaan si jabang bayi. Hinata kesal tapi cukup ia simpan dalam hati. Tidak tega ia melukai perasaan suaminya yang sudah berusaha untuk menuruti keinginannya dengan cara yang unik.

Jalan-jalan naik kereta.

Naik di atas kereta.

Di atas atap kereta.

" _Haahhhhh_ ..."

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar si jabang bayi tadi tidak sebodoh ayahnya saat ini.

"Terjawab sudah apa yang mengganjal tadi siang," keluhnya.

* * *

 **\- Ngidam Kereta -**

* * *

" _Huahahahaha_ ..."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritanya.

"Uji coba kereta itu tanpa penumpang, Hinata."

Kedua kawannya itu menegur Hinata, mengapa ia tidak memperingatkan Naruto. Dan Hinata menyesali dirinya yang tidak punya keberanian untuk menolak keinginan sang suami.

"Ha-habisnya Naruto- _kun_ terlihat gagah saat mengatakan itu," ujarnya yang seketika membuat Sakura dan Ino memasang wajah malas.

" _Nah_ , lalu bagaimana setelah itu? Kamu merajuk dan Naruto marah?"

Mata Sakura berkilat penasaran.

Dan kedua wanita yang sama-sama tengah hamil muda itu pun harus menelan kekecewaan dan rasa iri karena yang ditanya justru tersipu malu dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah ayunya.

" _Ahhhhh_ , dasar pasangan aneh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hinata kau kedinginan?"

" _Uhm_ ..."

Dengan sigap Naruto melepas Jaket oranye besarnya dan menyematkan jaket tersebut di bahu kecil sang istri, "Ini ..."

Hinata yang tersentak dari lamunannya ingin menolak jaket itu karena takut suaminya kedinginan, tapi tak ia lakukan. Ego dari si jabang bayi lebih besar. Hinata ingin jalan-jalan, tapi tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini.

"Lihat! Bahkan bukit patung Hokage terlihat dari sini, Hinata!" seru Naruto, menunjuk ke arah ukiran wajah para pemimpin Konoha.

" _Uhm_ ... "

Mendengar nada sahutan yang sama sejak tadi, membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Pria itu menolehkan kepala ke arah Hinata dan memperhatikannya. Calon ibu itu hanya menunduk menatap tak berarti rel kereta di depan. Wajah yang biasa lembut itu kini terasa dingin. Dan entah kenapa ia jadi teringat mendiang Neji.

"Hinata?"

"..."

Tak menyahut, wanita itu malah mengeratkan jaket yang tadi Naruto sematkan.

" _Haaah_ ..."

Mendesah sesal Naruto dibuatnya, "Kau tidak menyukainya ya?"

Hinata masih diam, tetapi kini bibir ranumnya ia manyunkan tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Menahan rasa gemasnya, Naruto kembali menghadap depan tapi yang berbeda ia mengarahkan safirnya ke arah langit. Ia usap-usap frustrasi rambut cepaknya. Bingung harus bagaimana.

"Maaf ya ... sepertinya aku yang mengidam."

Mendengar itu Hinata akhirnya menatap Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Ya ... sebenarnya sejak melihat iklan kereta ini di depan toko itu, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin naik ..."

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, lembut tentunya tapi ada rasa bersalah bersarang di sana.

"Dan entah bagaimana begitu sampai rumah, aku mendengar kabar bahagia darimu, lalu kebetulan kau menginginkan sesuatu yang membuatku bisa mewujudkan kemauanku ini. Meski berakhir di atapnya saja _sih_."

"Naruto- _kun_ ... "

Naruto mengidam? Hinata tidak menyangka itu juga terjadi pada suaminya.

Naruto kembali merangkul Hinata erat, "Maaf ya, sudah egois. Harusnya kita jalan-jalan biasa saja kalau kau tidak nyaman begini."

Hinata yang kini bersandar di rengkuhan Naruto, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah pria itu yang begitu dekat, "Naruto- _kun_ benar mengidam?"

Naruto yang menatapnya mengerjapkan mata, pria itu pun tersenyum, "Setelah tahu kau mengandung anakku, kurasa itu benar."

Hinata tersenyum tulus, menyenangkan mendengar itu dari Naruto. Ia merasa jika jiwa dan perasaan mereka semakin terhubung berkat anak dalam kandungannya ini. Wanita itu memutuskan pandangan tanpa menghilangkan senyum dan menelusup ke potongan leher nan kekar pria yang merengkuhnya, menghirup aroma di sana.

Naruto yang masih tidak enak pada Hinata, hanya menatap bingung. Apa istrinya sudah tidak marah lagi?

" _Uhm_ , Hinata? Apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi?"

Hinata mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, senyuman masih awet di sana. Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula begini tidak terlalu buruk. Naruto menginginkannya _kan_?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat, wanita ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengacaukan detak jantungnya. Terlebih dengan ekspresi yang minta sekali dikecup itu.

"Hinata ... sepertinya aku mengidam lagi. "

"Benarkah? Kau menginginkan apa, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Aku mau ..."

Tangan yang tak pria itu gunakan untuk merangkul Hinata terangkat, menyentuh rahang dan pipi milik sang istri dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di atas dua lapis bibir mungil di sana.

Mata biru pria itu tak lepas dari bibir ranum sang istri yang kini ia mainkan dengan ibu jari, tak lupa pula wajahnya semakin mendekat demi ikut mengecap rasa yang biasa ia rindukan.

"Na ... Naruto- _kun_?"

Mata ametis itu memejam, Hinata terbuai tentu saja. Tak pernah lolos akal sehatnya jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang suami. Ia hanya akan mengikuti alur dan memberikan apa pun yang suaminya inginkan, sampai ...

" _HOYY_! Siapa yang di atas situ?" teriak seorang pria paruh baya berkumis tebal mengenakan setelah seragam khas seorang masinis, yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar jendela di ruang kemudi kereta.

"Belum juga resmi beroperasi, sudah ada yang melanggar aturan saja!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak, ingin beranjak tapi Naruto menahan kuat posisi mereka.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bagaiman-"

" _Sstt_ ..."

"Tapi, _umphh_!"

Bibir mereka bertemu, mengabaikan keadaan yang mungkin seharusnya mereka hindari. Namun Naruto tak peduli. Toh ia sedang ngidam.


End file.
